Who wants to be cool anyway?
by inu11
Summary: Kagome is a geek in hiding.She just wants to be alone...So why won't people leave her alone.InuKag
1. Default Chapter

This is my new story.Who wants to be cool.Hope you like.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R   
  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA......(yet)  
  
One........  
  
Two................  
  
Three..................  
  
'Whew all done for tonight.'A young girl with raven black hair said as she got up from the floor and brushed her self off."I better get my close ready for school tommorow,it is the first day."The girl said out loud.She walked over to her closet and saw a row of ugly looking clothes,but when you fully pull out the closet you see a hot pair of clothes."Well might as well get my reputation straight."She said as she reached in and pulled out five pair of ughly clothes.She walked down stairs and began to iron her clothes.  
  
"We can lower your credit bills by 15% all you have o do is-"She heard as she watched her brother flip threw channels as she ironed her clothes."Kagome I don't get it,Why won't you were your cool clothes?"A young boy asked."Souta how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to wear my cool clothes,i-it makes me look...look-."  
  
"Cool."Souta interupted.  
  
"Yea and like I said before who wants to be cool?"Kagome said as she finished off another pair of clothes."Well if I where you I would."Souta said finally deciding to organize his Yu-Gi-Oh cards."Heh lets see Kohaku beat my Dark Magician girl and Blue Eyes."Souta said to him self."I thought you stop playing that game Souta?"Kagome asked."CAN'T to addictive."He said and continued organizing."Whatever, I must be the only 17 year old who wants to be a geek.....Their finished, goodnight Souta."Kagome said while running upstairs."Nononono I forgot he has de-spells,To hell with that Kohaku."Souta said while coming up with new stratgies.  
  
"A new year a new school.(Sigh)Another year of peace and quiet."Kagome said as she went to her desk so she could write in her new diary she bought.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Hi let me introduce myself my name Is Kagome Higurashi.I am 17 years old and will be attending Shikon high.( Sounds lame huh.)Well you see I am a geek in hiding.Really I just like to keep to myself.I hate preps and I don't like cool people.I rather be alone.I enjoy kendo and reading.I really like to read.I live with my mom and brother who is 12.(He has yet to learn about High school.)My da is......deceased.Anywayz I need to get some shut eye write in you tommorow.  
  
Love,Kagome----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Another year,Another year of popularity."A young boy with silver hair and amber eyes said."Well I guess I should iron my clothes...........KAEDA."The boy yelled as a old lady walked in."Yes Inuyasha."Kaeda said."Kaeda could you iron my clothes for me so I can organize my Yu-Gi-Oh Cards."Inuyasha said with his best puppy face."Why don't you get one of the butlurs to do it for you?"Keada suggested."What and let someone touch her......(Good one.)"Inuyasha said."Oh alright then."Kaeds said while walking out."Now it's time to organize..........."  
  
Inuyasha ran down stairs and threw the mansion till he found another Young man with Long silver hair and cold eyes."Sessomaru have you seen my.......Sports cards?"Inuyasha asked embarresd."I don't know about any sports cards but I have seen your Yu-GE-Oh Cards."Sessomaru said with a smirk."Grrr you know what I mean." Inuyasha said."I put them under your matress,Those cards distract you."Sessomaru said."Now leave me Rin is going to call soon."Sessomaru said."Sessy love Rin,Sessy lo-HEY."Inuyasha yelled as he dodged a 10 pound weight."Basterd."  
  
"Heh lets see Miroku beat my Dark Magician and my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."Inuyasha said while organizing his deck.RRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG."Hello.""Inuyasha you won't believe it,I just got me 3 de-spells.CLICK.....Hello."Inuyasha slammed the phone on the receiver."To Hell with that Miroku."Inuyasha said as he put away his cards so he could write in his.....journal.  
  
Hey Journal,  
  
Hey this is your new master Inuyasha Takashi.I am 17 years old and I attend Shikon High as a junoir.(Lame huh) I am the most popular guy in the school.(I even have a girl friend.)I live in a mansion with my 'Dad' and my Mom.........Oh yea and my brother.His name is Sessomaru he is the Second most popular guy in school....Cough....But he is a senoir.I am also the kendo champion and I am the bestes Yu-Gi-Oh player in the world......Though I lose time to time to my best friend Miroku.Basterd.Anywayz I have to get some shut I.Need my Popular sleep....Though I don't need it. Your Master Inuyasha.  
  
He closed the book and he went to sleep.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
That is the first chapter.Hope you liked.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.Please. 


	2. School time

........I'm back thanks for the reviews.Start off slow.Then they come pouring in.On with the next chapter of.WHO WANTS TO BE COOL?R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
..........zzzzzzzz........zzzzzz.......BEEPBEEPBEEEPBEEEEE-"Ughhh,My head."Kagome said as she pulled the covers from over her head."Oh yea today is the first day of school,better go freshen up."Kagome said outloud. She got up from bed and put on her slippers,and walked to the bathroom.She walked in and looked at herself in the mirror."So should I put my hair up or down...."She said.She decided to put it in a pony tail."Thier now that's perfect.....for me that is."Kagome said as she went back to her room to put on her clothes."Should I wear the the jeans with the flower print shirt or the flower print jeans with the regular shirt........I'll go with the regular shirt." Kagome said as she started to get dressed.After she got through dressing she put on her thick glasses and walked down stairs.  
  
When she walked down stairs Souta said."WOW Kagome you do look like a geek,but then again it does come natural."Souta said while laughing."Shut up brat or I will kick ya in the shins."Kagome said with a scowl.She walked into the kitchen and decided to have a bowl of cereal."MOM WE NEED MILK!"Kagome yelled."THEIR IS SOME IN THE FRIDGE."Kagomes mom yelled back."Who told me this?"Kagome said to herself."Now should I take the car or should I walk.....D'uh walk."Kagome said.She wanted to make a 'good'first impression."Bye Souta I'll see you later."Kagome said while running out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.......zzzzzzzzzzz......zzzzzzzzz....BE-(CRASH)"Ughhh stupid alarm clock."Inuyasha said while rolling over."Oh yea today is the first day of school.Figures I been doing the same thing every year....it gets real boring."Inuyasha said while walking to the bathroom."Wow I look a mess,better comb my hair."Inuyasha said after he brushed his teeth."Man do I look good..OW."Inuyasha said as he turned to see Sessomaru."Do be so concieted it's bad for you."Sessomaru said and continued walking."He just jealous because all the girls want me and he gets the rejects."Inuyasha muttered.He got up and went to his room so he could put on his clothes."Hmmmm......I think I'll go with the red shirt and the baggy jeans."Inuyasha said.He walked to his desk and pulled out his folder."Okay my precious Yu-Gi-Oh cards,Daddy is going away for a while but he will be back."Inuyasha said while he walked down stairs.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha your breakfast is ready."Kaeda said."Thanks Kaeda-baba."Inuaysha said as he walked into the kitchen."Green eggs and ham?"Inuyasha asked."Opps sorry that was mine."Sessomaru said as he grabbed the plate and sat down."Ewww......WOW pancakes."Inuyasha said as he began to scarf down all the food."Inuyasha you better hurry you don't want to keep your wench waiting."Sessomaru said while sipping his coffee."Grrrr Kikyo is not a wench okay."Inuyasha said defending his girl friend."Fine whatever."Sessomaru said while sipping more coffee.Inuyasha got up and walked to his car which was a 02' Honda.It was his prize possesion because he bought it himself unlike Sessomaru who parents bought him his car.He got into his car and drove up to a house to his girl friends house.  
  
HONK,HONK..........HONK,HONK.....HONK"I'm here Inuyashie."Kikyo said as she ran to his car."Hey babe." Inuyasha said and he gave her a kiss on the lips."Oh Inuyashshie you look so hot today."Kikyo said as she batted her eyelashes."Ya,You look good too."Inuyasha said as he drove out of the highway."Inuyashie when will you get a new car....one like your brothers."Kikyo said as she applied make-up to her face."I told you Kikyo I love this car."Inuyasha said with a sigh."More than me?"Kikyo said with puppy eyes."................""Inuyashie?"  
  
"........Ummm You."Inuyasha said."Ohhh I knew you loved me Inuyashie."Kikyo said."Yea sure."Inuyasha muttered.He was driving by when he saw a girl wearing a flower print jeans."What a geek."Inuyasha thought as he pulled up into the school parking lot.He stepped out of the car and heard."Oh my god it's Inuyasha."A girl screamed."Here we go again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ughhhh I should have took the car."Kagome said as she walked to school.She was walking when a car passed by and blew her hair."02' Honda nice choice."Kagome muttered as she walked into the school parking lot."Oh my god it's Inyasha."A girl screamed."Hmph so that the man that blew my hair.....Another prep."Kagome said as she walked into the school so she can get her classes.She walked up to the front desk and asked."Excuse me can I get my classes my name is Kagome Higurashi."Kagome said.The man looked at her and then he rolled to a file cabinet.Then he rolled back and handed a oiece of paper to Kagome."Ummm....thanks."She said and she walked to her first class,Geomatry.  
  
She walked in and went for the seat in the back of the class."Hmm it's that Inuyasha boy."Kagome thought."Hey it's that geek I saw."Inuyasha thought.She sat down in front of him.Inuyasha took out his pencil and started poking her."Grrr what do you want."Kagome said."My name is Inuyasha and I have the ability to brand you a geek for the rest of the school year so you better watch yourself when you talk to me."Inuyasha said with a smirk."Oh sorry Mr. Jackass but I'll be sure to respect you from now on."Kagome said with mock happiness."Who does this girl think she is."Inuyasha thought.Kikyo turned around to see someone geek talking to her boy friend."Who the hell is she."Kikyo said"No matter I'll 'talk to her after class."Kikyo said as she saw the teacher walk in."Hello my name is Ms.......Just call me Kino."The lady said."Today we are going to talk about...........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyo and her 'friends' were waiting outside for the 'geek'.When she finally walked out Kikyo walked up to her and said."You geek,stay away from my inuyashie."Kikyo said with hate in her voice."I don't know any Inuyashie but if you mean Inuyasha,I don't care."Kagome said and kept walking."You know you want him,just remember you can't have him because he is mine got it."Kikyo said."I don't want him,can you just leave me alone I got a class to go to."Kagome said and walked away.  
  
While she was walking away a young girl walked up to her and said."Don't mind her she is just a slut."The girl said but Kagome kept walking.The other girl did not take the hint so she said."My name is Sango what's your name?"Sango said.Kagome sighed and stopped."My name is Kagome now if you don't mind I have a class to go to."Kagome said and kept walking but Sango followed her."What class do you have next?"Sango asked." Look I'm in Chemistry next so do you mind?"Kagome said fustrated."Oh my god I am to,we can walk together." Sango said.Kagome just sighed and gave up."Fine."She said,and walked into the next class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why am I thinking about that ugly wench."Inuyasha said aloud."What ugly wench."A boy said beside him."None of your bussiness Miroku,just leave me alone."Inuyasha said."It's about time you get another love interest." Miroku said."I don't have another love interest,i-it's just that their was this girl in my first period and she did not gawk over me."Inuyasha said as he entered the lunch room."Well maybe she did not here your'I could make you a geek'line."Miroku said."That's the thing she did here it but after that she called me a jackass....a jackass." Inuyasha said."Well I would love to here you say Jackass over and over but lady Sangos rear is calling me." Miroku said as he ran over to them."Wait for me."Inuyasha said and he walked over to them.  
  
"HENTAI!!"Sango said as she hit Miroku over the head."But Sango I was only dusting off your sweet bottom." Miroku said.Sango looked around to see Kagome walking to a table by herself."Kagome come sit with us." Sango said."Awwww why won't they leave me alone."Kagome thought."Hey we can't have a geek sit with us,it will ruin our rep."Inuyasha said.Kagome sat down by them and started eating."..............WELL WENCH introduce yourself,you should feel lucky you get to sit with us."Inuyasha said with a cocky grin."Wow I fell like I've won the lottery."Kagome said sarcastically."W-Why you little wench."Inuyasha said."Just for that I am going to brand you a geek."Inuyasha said and Kagomes eyes lit up."You would do that for me?"Kagome asked."U-Umm I guess I could,but who wants to be a geek?"Inuyasha asked confused."Who wants to be cool?"Kagome said."Everybody does."Inuyasha said.Kagome threw away her lunch and said."Everybody but me,so leave me alone."Kagome said and headed towards the gym."Hmmmm their's something about her."Inuyasha thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright class my name is Mr.Owaway,and today in Gym we will be practicing.......Aw heck how about a free day."Mr.Owaway said and everybody Cheered."Alright Inuyashie let's go pick on the geeks."Kikyo said."Umm Okay fine."Inuyasha said.Kikyo pretended to think and said."How about her."Kikyo said pointing towards Kagome."U-Umm sure."Inuyasha said and walked towards her,while everyone else followed."Wow That Yuske has got it bad."Kagome said reading her manga."(Coughs.)Excuse me miss but you just won our daily'geek award'."Inuyasha said.Kagome put down her book and said."Oh my what did I win?"Kagome said mocking him.   
  
"W-What listen here wnech you brought this on yourself."Inuyasha said."Listen I was not bothering you so can you just leave me alone Inuyash-ie."She said."Hey only I can call my boy friend Inuyashie."Kikyo said."What did you say,I don't speak bitch."Kagome said."Oooooooooo."Everyone said."Why you little wench I otta kick your ass for thi-hey were are you going?"Kikyo asked while walking away."Home....I'm going home,see ya."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Boy what a day."Kagome said as she walked through the door."Hey Souta."Kagome said as she walked up stairs."Yea whatever."Souta said as he placed down a magic card."Damn I did not expect people to actually talk to me.Usually they take one look at me and I don't have to worry about them for the rest of the.....Year.MOM WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"Kagome asked."Oh sorry Kagome but While I was cleaning your room the vacum bust opened and your clothes were ruined,I told you to stop laying them on the floor."Kagomes mom said. "But mom I have no clothes to wear?"Kagome whined."Sure you do you have a closet full of them."Kagomes mom said and she walked down the stairs."OH NO!"Kagome said."This can't get any worse."Kagome I did not know you live here."Kagome turned around and said."Hi Sango,Why are you here.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
THAT IS THE 2nd chapter.hope you liked.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 


	3. Kikyo

........I'm back.........Thanks for the reviews.......I now have 6 I think........R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.(PLEASE)  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
"Sango,what are you doing here?"Kagome asked with confusion in her voice."Did'nt you know,I am Kohakus older sister,Looks like we will be seeing each other more now."Sango said with a smile."Ohhh brother." Kagome sighed."No I'm his sister."Sango said dumb like."Grrrrr fine j-just sit down some where."Kagome said as she went back to her desk to finish her homework.Sango just sat their waiting for her to say something." This is a nice room you have."Sango said trying to start a coversation."Uh huh."Kagome said still reading.Sango just sat their drumming her fingers together,looking around the room.  
  
"You don't mind me asking...."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You seem to have alot of money....why don't you were better clothes."Sango said.She got up and walked towards Kagomes closet,Kagome jumped up and ran in front of it."DON'T GO IN THERE!!"Kagome said in a hurry."Why....not....got.....something......IN THERE."Sango said as she pushed Kagome aside so she could look in her closet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Their goes you life points Inuyasha."Miroku said with a smirk."Nononononono not again,H-How do you keep beating me."Inuyasha said."It's all in the wrist."Miroku said.Inuyasha collected his cards and put them back in his folder."So...what do we have planned for Friday?"Inuyasha asked."Well I was going to ask lady Sango on a date."Miroku said while collecting his cards."Grrr,either you are going to grope her or she is going to say no." Inuyasha said."She may deny it,but Sango loves the feel of my hand on her bottom."Miroku said with a perverted smirk."Yea that's why she always hits you and then she will say'Miroku I don't like the feel of your hand on my bottom'."Inuyasha said."Wellll maybe she will say yes this time."Miroku said."Well anyway I'm taking Kikyo out tonight so get the hell out of my house and I will see you tomorrow."Inuyasha said while he walked to his car.  
  
Inuyasha was riding in his car to Kikyos house when he got a bad feeling,but he shrugged it of.He pulled into the highway of Kikyos mansion and he parked the car."Hey whos car is that?"Inuyasha asked himself.He walked to the front door and when he was about to knock the door opened."Strange the door is opened."He walked up the stairs and when he was near Kikyos room he heard."YES,YES,YES NAROKU!!"Inuyasha heart froze and shattered as he heard that.He turned around and ran to his car."After every thing I've done for her.....DAMN." Inuyasha yelled.He put his head on the steering while,and cried.(Awwwww)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OH MY GOD!!"Sango said as she pulled out the clohes."Look at these they are so cute."Sango said.She stopped looking at them and turned to look at Kagome who was still on the floor."Why don't you were these?" Sango asked.Kagome got up and dusted herself off."Maybe because I don't want to."Kagome said as she went to go sit on her bed."B-But if you were these with that body,well you would become cool in a day."Sango said.Then she noticed that Kagome was not wearing her Glasses."Where are your Glasses Kagome?" Sango asked."(Sigh)I don't where glasses,I where them so people won't talk to me."Kagome said."Well why would you do that,T-That would make you a geek,and who wants to be a geek?"Sango said."Who wants to be cool?" Kagome said back."Everybody,look since you are my friend I would like to help you become cool."Sango said with a smile.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE COOL.....Look I just want to be left alone."Kagome said trying to calm down."Left alone well that's no fun,besides I know a person with silver hair who would notice you."Sango teased."I could care less if Inuyasha noticed me."Kagome said with a blush."AH HAH,I could of been talking about his brother.You do like him."Sango said."Litsen I just met the guy I do not like him,So if you just drop it."Kagome said."No I won't drop it. Their are geeks out their that wish they had the chance that you have,why not use it."Sango said."Sango lets go I beat Souta 23 times in a row already."Kohaku said as he ran back down stairs."Okay...bye Kagome I hope you will make the right choice."Sango said as she walked down stairs.Kagome stared at the clothes and thought.  
  
".............................................Nah."And she turned around to finish her home work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oi brother your home how was the night with the wench."Sessomaru said with a smirk,but it went away when he saw his brothers tear stained face."Leave me alone."Inuyasha mumbled.And he walked up stairs."....Cry baby." Sessomaru muttered.Inuyasha walked into his room and sat down on the bed."H-How could she.Was she just using me for popularity?I can't believe It."Inuyasha said to himself.He got up and walked to his desk and took out his journal.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
It's me again your master Inuyasha.Today was going so well.Then I went to my girlfriends house and heard her having sex with some bastard named Naroku.Grrrrr It's makes me so mad.I bought her stuff I always cleared my schedual for her....I was just being used.So I guess I am single again.Feh their are a ton of girls that would want to go out with me,but they are so shallow.Maybe I'll meet someone that will really make me happy.  
  
Your Master.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"(Sigh)What a day.I can't believe someone as quiet as Kohaku has a sister like Sango.She is pretty nice though."Kagome said as she got dressed for bed."Well maybe I should wear my 'cool' clothes tomorrow." Kagome said."Like I have a choice."She muttered as she walked to her desk and pulled out her diary.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was very....Interesting,I met this jerk named Inuyasha,His slut girlfriend Kikyo.A Not to bright Sango,and a pervert named Miroku.(quiet the bunch.)Then I found out that my brothers life long friend Kohaku had a sister... It was Sango.She just would not leave me alone.Then she found my 'stash' of cool clothes.She was so snoopy. Then she had the nerve to say that I liked Inuyasha.(The jerk.)Well anyways I'll write to you later.  
  
Kagome.--! 


	4. Cool'clothes and Koga

.......I am back.....with a new chapter......thanks for the reviews.........I love reviews.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.(Please)  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
.........  
  
...............  
  
....................BEEPBEEPBEEEPBEE-"Another day of school for Kagome."Kagome said to herself as she got up from bed and walked to the bathroom."I think today is going to be a long day."Kagome said as she brushed her hair."There,now it looks all nice and silky."Kagome said cheerfully.She walked to her room and stared at her 'cool' clothes."Yea today is going to be a really long day."Kagome said as she put on her hip-hugger jeans.Then she put on a tight red shirt that said.'Yea their breast'.Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Mom what's for breakfast it smells goood."Kagome said as she walked in to see her mom flipping pancakes."Well Kagome I just thought you might need a good breakfast today,You do have kendo tryouts." Kagomes mom said."Oh yea I had totally forgot about that!"Kagome said as she ran upstairs to get her gi.She ran back down stairs and began to eat."Well Kagome I see you are wearing those good clothes."Kagomes mom teased."Ya know mom I think you ruined my other clothes on purpose."Kagome said."Uh-Uh umm Look at the time,you should get to walking,Bye."Kagomes mom said as she pushed Kagome out the door."Bye Souta."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.......  
  
...........  
  
...............BE-(Crash)."That's what ya get for trying to wake me up."Inuyasha said as he smashed the alarm clock. He got up from the bed and walked to the restroom."Wheeeew,nonthing like the morning whiz."Inuyasha said as he flushed the toliet."Brush.......Brush.......Brush."Inuyasha said quietly as he brushed his hair.He finished and walked to his room when he heard."YOU GOT MAIL!"Inuyasha walked to his computer and went to his in-box. He looked until he found a message from Miroku.".....................OH CRAP I FORGOT TODAY WAS KENDO TRYOUT!"He said as he reminded himself to thank Miroku later."Grrrr I told him to stop sending me porn,perv."  
  
Inuyasha walked down the stairs wearing some cream baggy jeans,and a black shirt that said'You want to know how you can tell if someone is stupid,(Read the back).Then on the back it said'Do you want to know how you can tell if someone is stupid,(Read the front)'.As he walked down stairs he bumbed into Sessomaru."Well you seem a little happier,Yesterday you wear crying your eyes out."Sessomaru said with a smirk."WAS NOT!"Inuyasha said as he ran down stairs.  
  
"Hmmm Kikyo is excpecting me to pick her up today."Inuyasha thought."Well she can walk her cheating ass to school."Inuyasha said aloud.He walked down stairs and was surprised to see his mom their."Mom what are you doing home."Inuyasha asked as he kissed her on the cheek."Well I don't have another trip for a month,so I cook you breakfast and relax for a month."Inuyasha mom said."Well thank you but I have to go,I don't want to be late for school."Inuyasha walked outside and got in his car."Today I am a single man."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aww man I'm going to be late."Kagome said as she ran to school.She was running when a car stopped by him.  
  
"Ummm Hey do you need a ride."Inuyasha said."No I'm okay,but thanks Inuyasha."Kagome said."Ohhh so you know me."Inuyasha said with a smirk."Of course I....wait do you know who I am?"Kagome asked."No but I wish I have."Inuyasha said with a smirk."Hmmmm I'll see you in first period."Kagome said as she ran to class."WOW she was hot.9/10"Inuyasha said as he drove on to school.  
  
Kagome walked in the classroom and sat in her usual seat.Everyone was staring at her."Who's the new girl."Miroku asked."I don't know but she is hot....wait here I'm going to go put on my charm."Inuyasha said as he walked over to her."Hello I would like to inroduce myself the right way,I'm Inuyasha and what is your name."Inuyasha said in a suductive voice."Kagome,Kagome Higurashi."Kagome said with a smirk."WHAT." Inuyasha yelled and everyone looked at him."Y-You can't be Kagome y-your...y-your-"Inuyasha stutterd.  
  
"Hot,cool,fine."Kagome said in a teasing voice.  
  
"U-Umm no your a wench."Inuyasha said as he went to go sit in his desk."I can't believe that's Kagome."  
  
After class Kagome was walking to Science when."Oh my god Kagome."Kagome sighed and turned around to see Inuyasha and he gang walking towards her."Hey Sango,I took your advice."Kagome said weakly."And..."  
  
"And your friend over there tried to hit on me."Kagome said with a smirk."I-I did not."Inuyasha said."INUYASHAIE!!"Inuyasha turned around to see a angry Kikyo."Where where you this morning I waited for a hour."Kikyo said in a mad tone."Don't call me Inuyashie anymore Kikyo it's over."Inuyasha said calmly.Kikyo looked around real fast and saw the closet thing to Inuyasha."Who is this wench,is this the hoe you dumbed me for,huh you can do better Inuyashie."Kikyo said."First of all my name is Kagome and I don't go out with Inuyasha."Kagome said."YOUR KAGOME,Hah look who decided to go diva."Kikyo said."I am going to make your life a living hell for taking away my Inuyashie."Kikyo said."I don't want your Inuyashie,take him I don't care." Kagome said."Oh I'll take him all right,even if I have to do it by force....Come on girls."Kikyo said as she turned around and walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"LUNCH TIME!!"Sango yelled as she sat down at the lunch table."I can't believe they serve oden."Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha was just looking at Kagome while she ate."She is so hot,she not shallow either....But she is a wench." Inuyasha thought with a blush."Inuyasha is something wrong?"Kagome asked as she saw Inuyasha staring at her."U-Umm no,I was just noticing how ugly you are."Inuyasha said with a scowl."...Whatever maybe somebody else would appreciate my body."Kagome said stretching to prove her point."Why hello their."Kagome turned around to see a young boy with blue eyes."My name is Koga and your name would be....""Kagome,Kagome Higurashi."Mmmmmm what a pretty name for such a pretty person."Koga said as he took her hand."Grrrrr." Inuyasha growled."I decided for you to be my woman."Koga said and Inuyasha jumped up."Back of Koga." Inuyasha said as he pushed Koga."Why should I baka,Is she your woman."Koga said."Yes she is."Every one at the table gasped."Prove dog turd."Koga said."FINE!!"He lifted Kagome up and kissed her right in front of the whole cafeteria.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
That's it for this chapter.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R &R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R(Please). 


End file.
